


True Belonging

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: You ended your relationship with Loki when you believed he didn’t love you anymore. Nothing could be more further from the truth and Loki, now King of Asgard, is determined to get you back…





	True Belonging

Loki stood by one of the windows in the Palace, looking out on the Asgardian landscape with a heavy cloud glooming his heart. He should be happy, satisfied. But he was plunging deeper and deeper into a dark despair. He was King now. He had everything he wanted. Except one thing. You.

Loki clenched his fists as his thoughts wandered off to you. It was a month ago your relationship had ended. When you, for some inexplicable reason didn’t think he loved you anymore. When you thought that all he desired was to be King. Why couldn’t you see that he wanted you to rule by his side? As his Queen?

Loki had expected in a foolish way that his love, his desire for you would vanish by time. But as days turned to weeks, his heart’s and body’s yearning for you only grew in strength. He used to see you from time to time when he went down to the market. Of course, he only visited because of you. He would stand and watch you from the shadows, admiring your bright smile as you greeted your customers. Your family’s fruits and vegetables were the most favoured in all of Asgard, and your family was, therefore, a warrant to the royal family. That’s how Loki met you years ago when you were young teenagers. He had watched you grow up to a beautiful woman, and it wasn’t long until he found himself in love with you. Even though you’d barely spoken a word to each other. It took all his courage to court you, and he had been the happiest man in all the nine realms when you said yes.

For a year he experienced the greatest happiness in the universe. Until the day he invited the Frost Giants to Asgard and he found out about his true heritage. That’s when everything started to fall apart, ultimately ending with him losing you.

Loki ground his teeth. He needed to get you back. He must get you back! He was King now after all. Everyone must obey him. Including you.

-

It was a bright and sunny day at the market. Business was flourishing, but you chose to ignore any thoughts on the reason behind it. Even though it was hard to overlook the fact that your family’s business had doubled the profit ever since Loki took over the throne while Odin was suffering the Odinsleep. Loki paid much more than what your groceries were worth, but he had refused your father’s objection. And how could your father turn down so much currency when he had struggled all his life just to get by?

So, you’d put on a brave smile and greeted each and every customer with the same bright mood. That was, until one of the Royal guards approached your stall. You felt your spirit plummeting the closer the guard came. When he finally stood before you, there was nothing but gloom in your heart.

“The King demands your presence, miss Y/N,” the guard said with a stern, formal voice.

You stared at him in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“The King demands your presence, miss Y/N,” The guard repeated his words in the same formal voice, his eyes showing no emotions. You stared at him for a few seconds before you shook your head with a sigh.

“You can tell your King that he can shove his demands up his ass,” you snorted and returned to your next customer.

“I was to tell you, that in case you were refusing, the King will choose to take his business elsewhere.”

You froze in your movements, staring at the guard in shock. Loki would do that? Put your family’s business to ruins just because you refused to meet with him? This was definitely not the Loki you knew. The Loki you fell in love with. You were more and more certain you did the right thing when you ended the relationship. But why then, was your heart still aching for his warmth? For his closeness?

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and opened your eyes again, smiling at the guard.

“Fine, I’ll go with you to see him.” Wiping off your hands on the apron, you took it off of you and followed in the guard’s footstep.

-

The golden pillars of the Asgardian Palace rising high above you had never felt more intimidating as they did now. It was as if their shadows was casting dark foreshadowing over you as you entered the great hall and approached Loki; sitting on the King’s throne. His chiseled face was serious as he held the King’s spear; his piercing, blue eyes never once adverting you. The green and golden leather outfit fitted him perfectly; the horned, golden helmet made him indeed look like a King. Like a God.

“Leave us,” he said, waving off the guard. As the sound of the closing door echoed through the room, you felt yourself tremble under Loki’s gaze. There was something very different to him from the man you’d fallen in love with. This man seemed brash with that smug smirk twitching in the corner of his lips. This man seemed predatorial with that wolfish look in his eyes. This was a man who wanted everything he laid eyes upon. With your pulse racing, you silently wondered if that included you.

“Why am I here, Loki?” you asked while crossing your arms over your waist, feeling naked under his glare. You were astonished that you managed to talk with a steady voice.

Loki stood up without a word, standing tall above you as he approached with a confident stride. Slowly, he circled you. Like a wolf stalking a trembling, paralyzed prey. That’s how you felt. Immobile, unable to move a muscle or even breathe. Suddenly, he stopped behind you; puffs of his hot breath brushing the skin on your neck. Gently, he pushed your braid aside and let the overside of his fingers slide down your collarbone that was exposed in your simple, yellow dress. You shivered, whimpered softly as you closed your eyes. This past month you’d worked so hard on trying to forget him. And yet, here you were, wanting nothing more than for him to take you right there on the floor.

“I have missed you, my love,” Loki whispered close to your ear. “Have you missed me too?”

All you could do was nod. Lying to him was impossible. It always had been. Sometimes you wondered if he had cast a spell on you the very first time you met.

“You know, I was hurt when you broke up with me,” he mused and you blinked your eyes open when you felt him slowly slid the dress off from your shoulders. “I felt heartbroken. Betrayed. That you thought I didn’t love you anymore.” You gasped as the dress fell to the floor; leaving you in only your lace panties and the beige work loafers on your feet. Loki twirled you around, grabbed your chin then with a hurtful anger in his eyes. “All I wanted was for you to be my Queen.”

The pain in his eyes made your heart crumble. Tears welled up in your eyes, making your vision blurry. “I am sorry, Loki. I -”

“Shhhh…,” he hushed, putting his finger on his lips and you found yourself unable to speak. “Don’t interrupt your King. I will make you my Queen, whether you want it or not.”

Loki still held your chin in a tight grip as his other hand cupped your right breast. He took your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, roughly pulling on it, smirking when your eyes dilated and you let out a sharp gasp. It had always been so easy to turn you on.

Oh, how you wanted to hate him in that moment. For not letting you speak your true emotions. You wanted to scream that you loved him too. That you wanted him as much as he wanted you. Of course you did. Never once had you told him that you didn’t love him anymore. It was his own hubris that ended your relationship. After the Frost Giant’s attacked Asgard, you had to stand by and watch how Loki slipped further and further away from you. It was like you were invisible to him, and when you said you wanted to end things, he had only huffed and turned his back on you. So yes, you had truly believed he did not love you anymore.

Loki pinched your nipple harder, twisting it between his fingers and you whimpered, biting your lip at the pain flooding your body and the ache throbbing between your legs.

“Kneel down before your King, my Queen,” Loki demanded with a smug expression on his face.

You glared at him rebelliously. Who the hell did he think he was, ordering you around like you were one of his servants? Although, you couldn’t deny that his dominant behavior had a certain effect on you.

Loki’s lips curled up into a wicked grin. Oh, this would be a treat, indeed. He knew you wouldn’t fall into submission so easily. With a subtle, sweeping motion of his hand, he used his magic to strip you out of the remaining clothes on your body and force you down on your knees.

Like a marionette, you felt an energy controlling your body; making you kneel down before the Aesir King. All your efforts to struggle against Loki’s magic was fruitless.

No, you would not let him subdue you so easily! Taking a deep breath, you held your head up high and looked at him; calmly and steadily.

Loki was still grinning widely, his fingers caressing your jaw softly. “My beautiful Queen. So proud and noble.”

Another sweeping motion and your hands were tied behind your back with invisible bounds, making your breasts arche out as if they were yearning for his touch. And weren’t they though? Did not your entire body crave for his touch? For his love?

Your gaze lowered to his crotch as Loki began to unbutton his leather pants. With breathless anticipation, you watched as he took out his long, thick cock.

“Open that beautiful mouth of yours, my Queen,” he husked, licking his lip as he stroke his dick in front of your mouth, tapping the head against your lips. You opened for him willingly, let him slide his semi-hard cock between your lips. What was the point in resisting when you wanted this? Wanted him…

Loki closed his eyes and let out a soft groan of appreciation when he hit the back of your throat and felt you gag around him. One of his hands moved to your head, gripping your hair gently when you began to suck on his cock; altering the pace between fast and slow, and swirling your tongue over the glans. Oh, how he loved that delicious mouth of yours.

You hummed around his cock when you felt him swell and grow harder in your mouth, loved how you were able to have this effect on him. Your own body responded to his arousal; your pussy throbbing with need to be filled, to be touched.

Suddenly, you were pulled up on your feet and gasped when Loki yanked you to him, covering your mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Opening your mouth, your tongues touched and danced together in a passionate kiss that raced your heart and made your belly ache. Arching up into his lean, muscular chest, you discovered you could move your body again, except for your arms that were still bound behind your back. Warmth radiated from his lips, slowly spreading through the rest of you and a hot tingle pulsed in your core when you gyrated your hips against him, feeling his warm cock throb against your mound.

Loki’s lips left yours, his hand cupping your jaw as his eyes pierced into yours. “Do you want me, my Queen?”

Drowning in the deep, blue oceans of his eyes, you nodded with billowing breath pressing your breasts against his chest. Tears welled once more in your eyes as you whispered; “Yes, my King. Of course I want you. I have always wanted you. I am so sorry I doubted your love for me.”

Loki’s heart bolted with joy. Kisses were shared once more as the King, your King, guided you to the throne where he sat you down gently, releasing your bound wrists from his magic. His helmet vanished from his head as he kneeled down at your feet, spreading your legs as he gazed up at you with a wicked grin. So beautiful you sat there, his Queen, with your legs spread widely and your half-lidded, lust-ridden eyes looking back at him.

Darting his head down, he placed a kiss on your hooded clit, before spreading your already wet pussy lips apart. You moaned when you felt his breath, hot and ragged, against your sex, gasped when he took your clit between his lips and sucked on it hard.

“Loki!” you cried out and he ran his tongue up and down your slit, circling it around your clit before returning to delve between your folds and into your dripping hole. Tangling your fingers into his raven locks, you started bucking against him. You wanted more. Needed more! Greedily, you moaned and panted heavily as you moved faster and faster against his tongue, chasing that orgasm that was curling your stomach into a tight ball of pleasure.

Loki matched your pace with his own, licking and fucking your pussy with his tongue. Grabbing your hips, he hummed against your pussy as his cock twitched with agonizing need to be inside you. Soon. Soon, he would feel that sweet, warm cunt engulf him once more. Intensifying the pace of his tongue, he pressed his thumb onto your clit in circular motions, and that was all it took for your body to shatter into orgasm.

Pleasure erupted outwards from your clit, your core tightening before it felt like a hot wave of liquid exploded inside you and spread through your entire body. Silent moans fell from your parted lips as one of the most intense orgasms of your life surged through you, and you gripped the armrests of the throne as your body tensed and shook all at once.

“Oh, fuck, Loki! That was…,” you panted, unable to finish the sentence as you laid there; sprawled out on the throne while your climax slowly left your exhausted body. Loki rose to his feet, admiring your tousled state with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“My dear Queen, I am not quite finished yet,” Loki mused with a lustful tone in his voice.

You cocked your eyebrow, your gaze dropping to his cock that was bobbing up and down, standing in attention for you. Grinning, you looked back up at him with a hint of wickedness in your eyes.

“Oh, is that so? And what more pleasantness does my King have in mind?”

Loki returned your grin as he took your hand in his, yanking you up so hard from the throne you gasped. Then, before a single thought left your mind, you found yourself on top of him, straddling his leather covered lap.

“Ride me, my Queen. Ride my cock until you come.”

Biting your smirking lips, you lifted your hips and Loki held his cock, aligning it with your pussy. He exhaled a breathy moan when you slid down the entire length and he filled you up completely. Closing his eyes, he savored the feeling of finally be inside you again.

Holding your breath, you leaned forward and pressed your hands onto his shoulders for balance. Loki opened his eyes and captured one of your stiff nipples between his lips, sucking it hard. You moaned sweetly, gripping his shoulder harder at the combination of pain and pleasure charging through your body.

Locking eyes with him, you started riding him slowly and steadily, creating a nice rhythm that massaged his cock. You squeezed your cunt muscles each time you pulled up and his shaft slid all the way inside every time you dropped down, your pussy surrounding him with warmth and wetness. Soon, you felt your core tightening and pleasure building up inside you.

“Oh, fuck. I feel it. I’m gonna come again!” you moaned with pleasure, your pussy juice flowing, coating his cock and running down his thighs.

“Yes, come for me, my Queen. Come all over my cock!” Loki growled, moving his hips up into you as you drove down into him. Your hips slapped together as he slammed into your cunt, the leather rough against your naked skin. He held your ass hard while plunging his cock deep within your folds until you both came, moaning each others name as Loki filled you with his cum.

You dropped down, crashing down on his chest. You both struggle to catch your breath; your bodies completely spent. Lifting your head, you stared into Loki’s eyes before placing little kisses on his lips, cheeks, and neck. Loki swept his arms around you, holding you tight as he buried his face in your neck.

“Don’t ever leave me again, Y/N,” he mumbled with sadness in his voice. There was nothing left of the predator you had met when you entered the palace. He was your Loki once more.

“I won’t,” you promised while caressing his silky smooth hair, and there was no lie in your voice. You never could lie to him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D


End file.
